In a Different Light
by Lilbit903
Summary: After four years of working together Draco finally confesses his feelings towards Hermione. OOC, not DH compliant, mild lemon Oneshot


Hermione Granger was not by any means a classic beauty. She was short with frizzy, hard to control hair, wore no makeup which left her blemishes for all to see, and when in the office she always wore a three piece business suit with matching kitten heels. " _Anything over two inches in the office, is just asking for trouble_ ," She would say. She worked in the Department of Magical Creatures, aptly renamed after she pitched a fit with the minister screaming," _It's not our_ _ **job**_ _to_ _ **control**_ _and_ _ **regulate**_ _them! Many of them were here long before Wizards_." Needless to say no one wanted to get into an argument with the fiery witch. As Senior Department Head, her office was in the same area as all the other Senior Heads. Pressed into the far corner she shared a wall with her best friend Harry Potter, Senior Head of the Auror Department. Next to him was her other best friend Ronald Weasley, Senior Head of the Department of Magical Sports. And finally was her ex-enemy Draco Malfoy as Senior Head of the Department of Mysteries.

Strangely enough the four had come to what could pass for a friendly relationship. The boys would often go out for drinks Friday after work, and weekly Quidditch Matches on Tuesdays. The three would join Hermione on Wednesday's and Monday's for lunch where they would catch up on the others lives. Which was why it was only mildly surprising to see Hermione and Draco alone on a Saturday night. Draco and Hermione had strangely fallen into an easy friendship and had decided to undertake weekly dinners, at first to mend old hurts, and later because they found they actually enjoyed each others company. Tonight however was the first night they'd come out to a restaurant. Even with the war being over and Draco being publicly declared innocent, he still received harsh whispers and looks.

He smiled at her over the table, for once her normally unruly hair had been let down and the curls were slightly tamed. She wore a simple black dress that showed a modest amount of cleavage. She wore light flattering makeup that showcased her freckles and cinnamon toffee eyes. Draco wore a light gray suit with a black tie, his hair pulled back by a leather band allowing a few strands to fall into his mercurial eyes.

"So, Draco, what was so important it required a formal dinner?" Hermione questioned as she sipped her glass of white wine. Draco chuckled replying," Why, Hermione I'm surprised you forgot. It's been four years today since you moved into the office three doors down from mine." He took a swig from his glass of firewhiskey watching the emotions cross her face. First surprise, then confusion, followed finally by awareness.

"Quite the memory you have, Draco." She simply stated taking a long gulp from her glass.

Draco eyed her carefully knowing he would have to choose his words distinctly to avoid scaring her off. "Only when it comes to you, princess." He murmured knowing she would be able to hear him. She glanced up sharply. Her eyes flashed before she hissed, "Just what are you playing at, _Malfoy_?"

He gulped, he needed to be cautious, Hermione was no fool and any attempt to sweet talk her would be directly shut down. He looked directly at her, "No games _Hermione_." He put deliberate stress on her name, "I remember everything when it comes to you. From the first time you stuck your swotty little hand up in first year. When you punched me in third, the way you looked at the Yule ball in fourth. How brave and cunning you were in fifth, and even though you thought I couldn't hear you in sixth when you came to visit me in the hospital wing. And that terrible night with that **_bitch_** , how strong you were." he felt his cheeks burn. "I remember everything."

She looked shocked. Her mouth was giving it's very best goldfish impression and her eyes were wide. "Y-you, b-ut how?" She stammered.

If the situation wasn't so serious he would've laughed. Hermione Granger speechless was a rare sight. "Because I see you."

She blinked owlishly, "You see me?" She whispered.

He nodded, "I see past the hair and the clothes. I see what's inside you. The strong, brave, kind, cunning woman you are. Did you know I celebrated you and Weasley breaking up. Terrible thing of me really, knowing how much it hurt you. But I was so happy. Hermione, princess, I don't know when or how exactly, but I fell in love with you along the way. More so after the past four years."

She sucked in a breath. Love? He loved her? Hermione could hardly believe it. Draco Malfoy claimed to love her. Suddenly she sat up, "But what about Astoria? Or Pansy? Or Hannah-"

"They aren't you. Pansy is too much of a slag, Hannah's nice but she'd break like a twig at a soft breeze. Astoria would never work, she's too much like a younger sister. Daphne is basically a sister as well before you start going down that list." He cut her off.

Their waiter stopped by refilling their glasses and delivering their entree's. Silence loomed over them as they ate.

Once their plates were cleared Draco eyed Hermione warily. When she didn't say anything he shifted self-consciously, maybe he'd spoken too soon, perhaps been a bit too blunt. His thoughts began to take a nasty turn, perhaps she didn't want to be with him.

Suddenly his repertoire was interrupted, "Maybe we should have dessert at my flat?" She asked softly.

He let out a sigh of relief, nodding he laid down a few Galleons before rising and offering her his arm. They left the restaurant swiftly and began walking towards the nearest apparition point. Talking quietly about the shops he held on to her hand in the crook of his arm. Truly they made quite the couple. He towered over her by nearly a head and a half, his broad shoulders showing he was more than capable enough of protecting the small witch beside him.

He smiled down at her once they reached the apparition point, "I believe you'll have to side-along me, seeing as I've never been to your flat."

She nodded before gripping him tighter, and taking him with her with the pull behind his bellybutton. Once landing he looked around noticing her flat was tidy but cozy. Books were laid out on the coffee table, which was placed in front of a large muggle device he'd once heard mentioned as 'telly'. A knitted blanket was strewn over the back of an arm chair, and several fluffy pillows were placed strategically on the couch. He smile once again, this place screamed Hermione.

She felt a bit of pressure fall away at seeing him smile," I'll just put the kettle on and get some biscuits. Make yourself comfortable." He watched her make her way to what he assumed was the kitchen, and decided to take a closer look around her flat. On either side of the telly were large bookcases, littered with little knickknacks and pictures. He watched as a picture of her and Viktor at the Yule Ball danced around, every few seconds she would tilt her head back laughing as Viktor swung her in a full circle. Another showed her, Harry and Ron Sometime during third year. She was standing between them beaming before they dropped handfuls of snow on her. Their were more of her with her parents that didn't move. A few of her with the whole Weasley family and Harry. However there were none of her with just Ron. He tried and failed to squash a smile at that.

"Tea's ready." He heard. He turned and saw Hermione come through the door carrying a serving tray loaded down with biscuits, sugar, cream, honey, tea cups and a tea kettle. He smirked, even after all these years as a witch she still liked to do certain things the muggle way. He sat down on the couch, deliberately placing himself in the center. She sat the tray down after wandlessly sending her books to their proper places, and then placed herself at his right side.

"How do you take your tea?" She asked as she began to pour them a cup. He watched for a moment as she placed two lumps of sugar and a splash of cream into her own cup before looking expectantly at him.

"A drizzle of honey and a splash of cream." He replied watching her deftly fix the drink, exactly how he liked. "Hermione, you know as much as I love tea, that's not the main reason we came here tonight. I know I just dropped all of this on you suddenly, but I would like to see if there's something between us."

She glanced at him slightly shy. "No games?" She questioned. He shook his head to indicate he was serious.

He took a breath as he watched her eyes change as her defenses come down. They became softer, lighter and took an almost ethereal glow.

"Then Draco, I'd like to explore this connection further. I've always been slightly attracted to your looks, and from getting to know you these past years I've found it more and more difficult to deny the attraction." She murmured licking her lips slightly. His eyes traced the movement before leaning in and stealing a kiss.

Her lips tasted of sugar and cream, and he couldn't get enough. He pressed his tongue against the seam of her lips silently begging for entrance. He almost moaned when her mouth opened and her tongue brushed against his. He thread his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer, following his lead she came to straddle him. Her dress rode up and his hands trailed down her sides to rest on her thighs, he began to rub firm slow circles on the outsides of her thighs. She moaned and gently rocked against him causing a moan of his own. Pulling away slightly he questioned, "You're sure?" at her nod he stood cupping her behind solidly, "Bedroom?" he croaked. She pointed toward a hall on the left.

He nodded before reattaching his lips to hers and carried her down the hall to her bedroom. He gently laid her down and followed on top of her careful of how much weight he placed on her. He kissed across her jaw line and down her neck, nipping and sucking lightly as he went. She moaned and arched her back and he took the opportunity to slide his hand underneath her. He looked into her eyes as he began to slowly slide the zipper of her dress down, looking for any sign he should stop. All he saw was passion and lust, maybe even a little love.

He kissed down her chest, pulling the dress along as he went. He stopped and stared at the sight of her creamy breast encased in a simple satin bra, a light smattering of freckles adorned the space between them. He lightly tongued them, wishing for nothing more than to spend hours tracing patterns. Kissing across to one breast he laved at it through the soft material sucking lightly and smiling when she let out a long moan. Turning to it's twin he applied the same attentions before continuing downward.

He licked a path to her navel before while tracing her hipbones with his thumbs, taking heed of what he wanted Hermione lifted her hips enough for him to pull the dress off. Draco sat up pulling the dress with him and stared down at her through heavily lidded eyes. Her lips were parted slightly, her cheeks had a light flush, and her eyes were dilated.

"Draco, you're far too overdressed." She sighed before reaching for the sides of his shirt and ripping it apart causing buttons to fly everywhere. She trailed her fingers down his toned chest before getting to work at the buckle of his belt. He watched her as he pushed the remains of his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. Hermione had managed to get the zipper of his pants down and he leaned down stealing a kiss, while undoing the clasp of her bra.

She moaned and pulled him back atop her. He deepened the kiss as she brought her legs up and used her feet to push his pants and boxers the rest of the way down. Once he'd managed to kick them off the rest of the way he pulled her panties off and gently spread her legs. Watching her closely he began to stroke her folds, tracing her nub carefully he took note of her expressions. He slowly slid a finger in to her wet channel, moaning at the tight velvety feel. She arched off the bed as he placed his finger directly on her g-spot.

Her mouth opened in a silent 'O' and he leaned down to kiss her soundly and pulled his hand away before rubbing the tip of his shaft up and down her folds. She moaned long and loud as he slowly eased in to her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he kept his hands at her waist. kissing and sucking acoss her neck and chest.

The sound of skin slapping together, contrasting moans and sighs filled the room before she screamed out, "Draco!" he pumped faster before reaching his release and moaning out, "Hermione".

He rested his head on her chest before rolling to the side and cuddling next to her. He kissed her head before sighing and falling into a peaceful sleep.

~D&H~

The following Monday at work Draco watched with a secret smile as Hermione hurried past his office obviously frazzled. He smiled at her brightly and she shot him a playful glare, before rushing into hr office and closing the door. He heard Ron say, "Wonder what'd gotten into her?" And Draco laughed thinking to himself, _I'm so glad I get to see her in a different light_.

* * *

And there you have it 2k+ words of pure Dramione fluff. :) Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
